


The Taste of Blood

by skyfallat221b



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: bc i have no idea how supernatural went after season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfallat221b/pseuds/skyfallat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanoff wasn't the type to call for help. But when Coulson and Fury die trying to close a Hellgate in New York, Steve pushed her to summon one of her old friends. Because if they can't close up the portal themselves, they might need the help of a supernatural being to do it. And who better to do that, than the trickster known as Hawkeye?</p><p>NB: This is an abandonned fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Blood

“Shit.”

Looking up from the laundry he'd been taking care of, Steve looked at Natasha, who was sitting at the dinnertable, going through files on her computer. “What's going on?” he asked, as he saw her push her fingers into her eyes, betraying the headache she was probably suffering from.

“Coulson and Fury are dead.”

Steve puts down the clean clothes, and comes over to watch the laptop screen, to make sure the information she's just read is right. The email is from Stark, who's currently working with Banner on finding the Tricker's scepter. They needed it to close a hellgate, but they hadn't been able to put their hands on it. Not even calling in Sam had been enough to help.

“Stark says they were working with the Winchesters, and that they got killed when there was an outbreak of Croatoan virus.”

Steve sighed. “What about the rest of them? Hill? Is she alright?”

“Stark doesn't say.”

Going back to the laundry, Steve frowned. “That hellgate, in New York. It's been open for how long?”

Natasha furrowed her brow, thinking, probably counting. “About two weeks now, but Thor and Sif have been able to keep the spirits at bay. Remember, they told us about the power of Runes and stuff? Well, it looks like it's been working, because apparently not too many demons have been coming out. Except, well, the few Coulson and Fury were chasing.” She sighed.

“I know we're a big team, but it looks like we need some help,” Steve added, after a couple of seconds, as they heard the door open in the back of the cabin, both of them tensing. But, as no screams were coming, they relaxed again, and when Sam walked through the door with some groceries (basic food, survival instincts), Steve smiled.

“What help? Last time you told me there weren't anybody left,” Sam added, as he threw a shotgun and some wires on the table. They were going to need to repair some of theirs handmade weapons. He exchanged glances with Steve, and frowned, sensing that Steve and Natasha weren't telling him something.

“I don't think it's good idea, Steve,” Natasha then stated, calmly, but cooly. “Last time, he helped us for a couple of hours, and then he vanished.”

“Yes, he did, but he still helped us save our asses.” Steve paused, while Sam watched, not following. “You're just mad he never called you back, right?”

“Who the hell are we talking about?” Sam then interfered, as his gaze went from the redhead to the blonde.

“Hawkeye,” Natasha answered, as she closed the laptop shut. “Coulson and Fury are dead. Stark just sent an email.” She got up, and took the laptop under her arm. “I'm not calling him, Steve. He always messes with us and I don't trust him completely.”

“Well, then I'll call him. I saw you do it last time, it'll work,” Steve pushed a little bit more.

Sam was looking on with big eyes. “Who's Hawkeye? You never told me about a Hawkeye.”

“He's a... a friend,” Steve explained, shaking his head slightly, not too sure if the word friend was appropriate. “He can help get the New York hellgate closed, I'm sure.”

Natasha was standing, facing the door, unsure of what to do. “Well,” Sam started, “If he can help, why don't you just call his number?” Turning around, Natasha glared at Sam.

“I don't have his number. And, I can't just call him like that.” She paused, now glaring at Steve. “I'll summon him, but let me tell you, that if he messes with us like last time, I'm blaming you for it. Alright?”

“Agreed,” Steve acknowledged, with Sam frowning and shaking his head.

“Is someone going to tell me who the fuck Hawkeye is?” he asked, impatient and frustrated.

“He's one of Natasha's oldest friends. You'll see when you meet him, if he shows up.”

****

Sam and Steve watched on, as Natasha spread the salt and the oil on the ground. She traced a circle, within another circle, carefully, before going back inside for some candles they'd gotten in a local shop. They were cheap candles, but they'd do the trick. Sam had resented his questionning, as he'd understood that he wouldn't get any more answers from Steve than from Natasha. Steve was respecting Natasha's history with this Hawkeye, and Natasha wasn't going to say a single word about it, so he'd just resented himself to look on as she prepared the summoning. He was just hoping that this wasn't some kind of prank they were pulling on him, because with Coulson and Fury gone, closing that Hellgate portal was going to get a lot more difficult than it had already been.

Pulling out a pocket knife that she always kept in a holster against her thigh, Natasha took a lock of her hair and cut some of it off, in a neat gesture, precise and concise. She gazed up at Steve, almost regretting putting this up. Sam nodded, more curious than anything, and she went on, displaying the hairlock in a silver cup, with purple feathers on the side, something that Sam had never seen before. Natasha sat down in the middle of the circle, and Steve left his spot by the window, and went to the door, to watch and protect her, should something happen. Sam followed behind, unsure of what was going to happen, because he had not fricking idea as to what kind of creature Natasha was summoning. It could be an angel, or a demon for all he knew, or maybe just some djinn from another place. Or maybe a banshee. Or a fucking mermaid.

Natasha began singing softly in her Russian mother tongue, and rocking back and forth, Sam remembered the first times he'd been playing around with incantations, just like this. After a couple of seconds, the candle lights flickered, and he felt a little gush of wind roll through the barn, and he thought he heard someone snicker.

“Booh!” Sam jumped, and Steve moved out of the way, startled by the sudden presence beside him. Behind him, was standing a guy, tanned skin, flashing a pair of purple sunglasses, a goatee, a black tank top, pants with what looked like a ridiculous amount of buckles, and some military boots. “Sorry to startle you, guys, but it was way too tempting,” he added, as he pulled his glasses off his nose, and Sam saw a flicker of bright blue in the new guy's eyes, but he didn't comment.

The intruder, or well, Hawkeye, looked right at Natasha's turned back. She hadn't moved since he'd startled the two of her companions, and Sam thought he knew why. She hadn't wanted to summon him until Steve had literally pushed her to do it.

“You know, if you're gonna summon me and not have me take advantage of every single joke I can, you better do it without an audience,” Hawkeye added, and he raised an eyebrow, proud of himself. Steve had put down the gun he'd pulled from his pants (it had been hidden in his back, under his shirt), and greeted Hawkeye only now.

“You look like yourself,” he stated, as he embraced Hawkeye in a tight hug. Hawkeye smiled. “Yes, I dropped the circus tunic and the headmask, it didn't look too good.” Natasha remained silent, as she got up, before blowing the candles out.

“You must be Samuel Wilson?” Hawkeye then asked, putting out his hand for Sam to take it.

“Yes, that's me. Friend of Steve's, and Steve's friends are my friends,” he added, pressing his palm against Hawkeye's.

“Good to meet you, Samuel. I'm Hawkeye, but I go by Clint in this day and age,” he added, stealing a glance at Natasha who was walking towards him with a very determined pace.

Without a single word, she simply came up to him, and slapped him on the cheek as hard as she could, and when he'd opened his mouth in shock and covered the red area with a hand of his own, she pointed at him.

“ **You said you'd call!** Or that you'd come by! You can't just vanish like that after a job and expect me to get over it? Do you even realize how hard it is to know that every single time we work together, I _never_ know when you're gonna show up next time?” She was barking at him, and Steve and Sam exchanged a glance, biting their lower lip, as Hawkeye – no, Clint – simply stood there, like a pet who'd just been scolded. After all, Natasha's wrath was one of a kind.

“I'm sorry, Nat', but I had a situation in Manila, and then another one in Canberra – you do realize that there's not only stuff happening in the US, right? Because every single thing seems to revolve around the Winchesters doesn't mean that the world stops spinning. I had business to take care of,” he defended himself, bending slightly forward as Natasha took a step back. A shiver of blue flickered in his eyes as he raised his voice, and another slap from Natasha silenced him.

“I don't give a shit. If you can travel in the blink of an eye, you could've dropped by for **FIVE FUCKING MINUTES**!” she finally yelled, as she pushed through between Steve and Sam, who were just watching on, not wanting to get involved. Disappearing into the cabin, Natasha left the three men together. An awkard silence fell down on them, and it was Clint who broke it.

“I sense that you pushed her to do it, Steve, so tell me why I'm here.” Clint had taken on a smile, and didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that his two cheeks were turning slightly red from the sheer force of Natasha's slaps.

Steve cleared his throat, and Sam went to clean up the circle from which Natasha had summoned him. Oil? And salt? He didn't know this summoning, but it wasn't a regular one. He didn't know what Hawkeye was, but the name rang a bell. He'd have to check it up, and see if he could find any information on him.

“Coulson and Fury are dead,” Steve started, and Hawkeye frowned. “Croatoan virus took them down when they'd gone to New York to take care of that Hellgate that's been open for two weeks. They were supposed to join Thor and Sif, but we haven't heard from them either in a couple of days. Jane hasn't contacted us, so we supposed they're fine, but we really need your help.”

Clint nodded, as he breathed heavily in, looking over his shoulder, to see Sam fiddling with the purple feathers. He heard Steve roll his eyes (yes, he did hear him roll his eyes), and cackled at the sound. “Yo, Sam, if you're that curious, you can just ask,” he stated, a cheeky smile on his lips.

Sam got up. “Well, who are you? I've never seen a summoning spell like this before,” he finished, as he came back towards Steve and Clint.

“I'm Vulture, but nobody has used that name for a very, very long time.”

“He's a trickster,” Steve intervened, and Sam nodded.

“Well, trickster. I protect carnies and hang around under the Big Top in the circuses I like, to protect them from bad luck and other shenanigans. You'd be surprised at the rumors and superstitions in the carnival life that are actually true,” he stated, slightly out of it, suddenly. Sam noticed, as did Steve (who already knew, but still).

“I used to be bound to one circus, at the beginning of time. Or an entertainers troup, if you prefer, and someone freed me from their grasp to take me as their own servant. Didn't go too well,” Clint shrugged. “Tricksters are tricksters for a reason, I suppose,” he added with a smile. He then continued. “So tell me, Coulson, Fury, Croatoan. How do you know this?”

“Stark told us, he's been near New York with Banner for a while now, and even their tech can't understand why the Hellgate won't close, even though they've managed to try three different spells and enchantments.”

Frowning, Clint brought his hand to his face. “You said Thor and Sif are nowhere to be seen?” Steve nodded. “Well, I suppose the best way for us to figure out what's going on, is to go to them, right?” he smiled broadly, before putting his shades back over his eyes, entering the cabin to find Natasha.

Steve and Sam exchanged a glance, and soon trailed behind him.

 


End file.
